A beautiful lie
by AXJ
Summary: Tony se levanta sin ánimos, tiene unos de esos malos días, donde ni el alcohol puede ayudarle,pero cierto dios, buscará la forma de apoyarlo incluso a través de fantasías. Porque Loki haría cualquier cosa para alegrar a Tony.


**N/A: Es un pequeño y muy conmovedor Frostiron, aún no sé si hacer una serie de como son la vida de Tony y Loki. Pero me gusta mucho la idea y espero que a ustedes también n_n bueno los dejo gracias por leer.**

Había cosas que se escapan de la vista de Jarvis, y de los otros avenger, cosas que ni personas cercanas a ellos sabían, cosas que ni Thor o Pepper estaban permitidos ver.

No siempre el sol le daba ánimos, o se sentía con ganas de salir de la cama, a veces solo quería descansar del alcohol, aunque eso le dejaba ver al mundo tal como era: crudo y desolado.

Pocas veces el trago, le jugaba en contra, pero cuando lo hacía, todos sus pesares salían a flote con enormes ataques de soledad que le aplastaban el corazón.

Tony sin mucha comida en su estómago, se dirigió a su laboratorio. A la cámara de proyecciones dedicadas a la recuperación psicológica.

Sabía que no debía usarla, que él ya era un adulto, roto pero un adulto al fin y al cabo. Pero solo por un momento quiso ver a su mamá y porque no admitirlo ver las facciones de su padre.

Encendió el proyector holográfico y la imagen de su madre apareció frente a él.

Siempre serás mi orgullo Tony, y el de tu padre. Te quiero, cariño y siempre lo voy a hacer.

El inventor miro fijamente la imagen de la rubia de mediana edad, frente a él hablándole con cariño. Parado con los brazos cruzados, sin poder evitarlo, estiró su mano atravesando los láseres y tocando a la nada.

No importa cuántas veces le viera, ver su rostro siempre era como un sueño e inevitablemente le embargaba la sensación de que era suficiente real para poder tocarla.

-yo también- susurró bajito preso de la melancolía.

El contorno de sus ojos se volvió brillante, pero respiró hondo y se tragó un par de lágrimas junto con el nudo en la garganta.

El sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas, lo trajó rápidamente a la realidad.

-Jarvis- pronunció lo más normal que pudo.

Y solo con eso la máquina terminó las proyecciones.

Apretó los ojos, tratando de borrar cualquier signo de tristeza. Peinó su cabello hacia arriba con su mano derecha, se giró ya listo y más presentable.

Sin embargo la figura que veía era irreal, y destrozadora. Su cerebro no entendía lo que pasaba, sus ojos veían a la mujer que estuvo frente a él segundos atrás, esta vez caminando y mirándolo con afecto escondida en cada facción.

Le tomó algunos segundos, cerrar y abrir sus párpados para lubricar sus ojos sorprendidos, iris y el engaño agrandándose a la par. La negación selló sus labios, así solo meneó su cabeza de un lado al otro, antes de pensar en decir algo.

-No- dijo al fin retrocediendo por instinto.

La rubia avanzó lento y con precaución, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

El castaño tocó su hombro frenándola, sintiendo la alegría de que se sintiera real, y el cruel desconsuelo de que era una mentira.

María Stark, le miró con amargura y tony no resistió, bajando la mano.

La rubia levanto su mano hasta dar con la nuca de Tony y con cuidado apoyó su cabeza en su seno, Iron man se negó al principio y hasta estiró sus brazos en un esfuerzo por soltarse, pero sin aplicar fuerza de verdad. Momentos después su consciencia; lógica y racional, le obligó a despegarse y forcejeó hasta estar libre de nuevo y miró a su madre a los ojos.

Solo un abrazo, Tony- dijo la mujer en un ruego.

Y rodeó con su delgado brazo la espalda del castaño, sin esperanzas de ser correspondida. Hasta que abrazó por completo al hombre unos centímetros más grande que ella. Y entonces sin poder manejarlo, ni controlarlo Tony se aferró a ella con fuerza, como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, y despedirse.

Mamá- Soltó para sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas renacieron con fuerzas renovadas, y sus mejillas se empapaban con ellas.

La señora Stark afianzó el abrazo, en un intento vano por ocultar su pena y los imperceptibles temblores del castaño, sus lágrimas le sorprendieron en el proceso, era imposible que Loki llorara por Maria Stark, pero si lloraba por Tony. El comprendía perfectamente la pérdida de una madre, de la mujer que te brinda, atención, comprensión y amor de forma incondicional. Y por eso haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo.

Solo jarvis podría saber que habían pasado cerca de media hora que ambos llevaban abrazados, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

Perdida en el momento, pero no en la realidad.

Le dijo sus últimas palabras a Tony.

Te quiero- dijo con la voz temblorosa y sincera hasta la médula.

Y aquel niño que había convertido a la ciencia en su mejor amiga, y había crecido fabricando cosas, convirtiéndose con el tiempo en el dueño e creador de Iron man, sintió su corazón dar salto y expandirse dentro de su pecho; llenándolo de paz e indescriptible amor.

Te quiero- repitió de vuelta en un murmullo ahogado.

Sin poder borrar la increíble y mágica sensación de escuchar y sentir el cariño de las personas que más amaba en el mundo y amaría hasta su muerte.

Sabía que aunque era la imagen, cuerpo y voz de su madre, era Loki hablando, y que si su madre estuviera aún aquí diría que seguramente estaba hablando por ella también.

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno aquí vengo a traerles algo bastante nuevo. Espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño y ya estoy cerca de la madrugada pero el amor por estos dos puede más. Creo que si es posible que Loki ayude a Tony a curar sus traumas, porque lo ama. Lo ama tanto que dejaría la inmortalidad para compartir como humano por tony. Su amor no tiene límitesxd.**

 **Me despido un abrazo para todos, y gracias por leer. Si les gustó o no, pueden decírmelo en un review, o si desean darme nuevas ideas, también lo acepto1313xd.**


End file.
